


The dragon and his bunny

by Fangirl789



Series: Kamen Rider crossover parings [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kamen Rider
Genre: Cross-paring, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl789/pseuds/Fangirl789
Summary: Basically a drabble series of Graphite/Usagi fics. I think I have gotten attached to the paring while thinking out the parings for The Sailor Scouts and The Dark Kings fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello welcome to my collection of Graphite/Usagi drabbles. I will be honest that I have gotten kind of attatched to this odd paring after thinking of parings for my big fanfic The Sailor Scouts and The Dark Kings. Hopefully I can make some of you like the paring as well. They are odd together but it sorta is a good odd and not a bad one ^.^  
Most of these fics will more than likely be fluff. I will set up warnings for chapters that have more than fluff in them.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Graphite ever has known until he met Usagi was coldness with a bit of companionship in the form of Parad. But now that he has met his odd little bunny everything has suddenly gotten warmth to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff in this chapter so be warned. It is all also mostly how Graphite and Usagi meet. Also appearance by Rini in the flashback.

Graphite looks at the moon while lying down on his bed. Ever since he moved to Minamoto things have gone from odd to even odder. But then again him not being human was an oddity to many. Many except his girlfriend Tuskino Usagi. He smiles feeling the now familiar warmth that usually goes hand in hand with even thinking of his little goddess. Usagi even after figuring out her odd boyfriend was essentially a dragon for a lack of a better term didn't really care. As she said, "Graphite is Graphite, their is nothing more to it. I don't care if you are human or not you are still you." Graphite still always felt she deserved better, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Graphite sighs as he thinks about his past fighting along side Parad against former enemies that have now become their closest friends. He had Emu Hojo to thank for that he supposed the guy wouldn't give up on befriending him and Parad. How him and Parad went from fighting for their life to not having to fight anymore. How he moved to Minamoto after the final battle feeling out of place their. And most importantly to him meeting Usagi. He smiles thinking of their odd meeting at the park. 

Flashback.......

_Graphite was exploring the park near the apartment he had moved into. Right now he was paying for some chocolate ice cream when he heard a loud growl behind him. He turns to see an embarrassed looking pink hair girl. She was scratching her back he heard the growl again and saw it was coming from her stomach. He laughs to himself and then purchases her an ice cream. Her eyes widen with excitement as she thanks Graphite. Then Graphite hears a voice say, "Rini what did I tell you about bothering strangers?"  He looks over his right shoulder to see a beautiful blonde young lady. She looks over at him about to apologize for Rini bothering him when her own eyes lock with his. They both feel an odd warmth come over them and look away from each other their faces becoming red as a cherry. Rini had a small smile on her face realizing something was about to happen. The blonde clears her throat then says, "Sorry about Rini my name is Usagi, Tuskino Usagi."  Graphite looks back at her getting over his sudden nervousness. He smiles softly and says, "She was really no bother at all Ms. Tuskino. My name is Graphite I just happened to move here not to long ago." Rini almost dropped her cone in surprise this man had a lot to do with Krystal Tokyo in the future. She gathers herself before either of the two notice her inner turmoil. Usagi offers for Graphite to join them which he accepted after both Usagi and Rini insisting he did. For some odd reason he couldn't really say no to either one. Usagi and Graphite didn't see the knowing smile Rini had on her face while watching them both walk around eating some ice cream. She looks up at the sun which was starting to set and thinks to herself 'Well things are about to get interesting' she then runs to catch up with them. The sun rays seemed to glow around Graphite and Usagi as if they were approving the relationship._

End of flashback........

Graphite leans back still looking at the moon when he hears a knock. He hears the door creak open and turns to face whoever was entering his room. A sudden rush of warmth as he sees who it is overcomes him and he can't help the smile that bloom across his face. Usagi in her pajama's comes to lay down beside Graphite. Graphite pulls her into him that way they could both cuddle and give each other warmth during this cold night.

End 


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi may not have kept her first real kiss for Mr. Right but to her and Graphite this counts as her first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a very fluffy drabble so be warned.

Usagi should be used to the nerves she gets around Graphite. But even though this is their fifth date she still gets nervous about her messing up the relationship in someway. She couldn't give Graphite a lot of things most importantly her first kiss. She knew it was silly of her to be nervous and that Graphite loved her for who she was, but she still always felt on edge thinking that she would mess up the relationship somehow. Usagi is so into her thoughts she doesn't notice Graphite arriving back with the ice cream. Graphite cleared his throat, but that didn't get her attention so he decided to tap her on the shoulder. She jumped then blushed realizing Graphite was back with their ice cream and the she may have gotten way to deep into her thoughts. She looks up shyly at Graphite and thanks him. Usagi as usual digs right into her ice cream while Graphite looks on. He knew by her body posture something was making Usagi nervous. He sits down right beside her and puts his hands on her shoulders after she finishes. He then starts to gently massage her shoulders noting they were pretty tense. He whispers into her ear, "What has you so tense bunny?" he then lays his hand on her shoulder and neck juncture after she relaxes a bit. Usagi chews her lip wondering how she should avoid this, but she knew Graphite would know she was lying. Usagi then says, "I know this is silly but I fear I may mess up this relationship in some way. Especially since I can't give you a lot including my first kiss." Graphite would have snorted but he knew Usagi would take it the completely wrong way. He back hugs her then whispers, "I don't really care about any of that Usagi. But if it really matters to you then your First Kiss doesn't have to count technically." He lets go when he feels Usagi squeeze his arm she turns to him with a confused look. Usagi says, "What do you mean my first kiss doesn't have to count?" Graphite pulls Usagi to lean back into him and says, "Well while you both did the action your ex didn't actually mean the kiss right?" Usagi nods against Graphite's side that was true Mamoru didn't put his heart into the kiss. Graphite says, "Then it doesn't really count your first kiss and heart at the same time has to be mutual received and given. Since he obviously didn't give you his heart then it doesn't have to count. No matter what people say." Usagi feels relief flood her then she blushes getting an idea. Graphite couldn't say he was surprised when Usagi suddenly pulled his head down and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. But he still felt a bit stunned that she actually took the innovative to kiss him. He feels a slow smile bloom across his face as she shyly ducks her head realizing what she just did. Graphite smiles then lifts her chin up he then says, "A peck is cute and all but I much prefer these type of kisses." Then he leans down towards her lips and kisses her square on the lips. After a few seconds later she responds back slowly moving her lips against his. Once they separate both had some pink around their faces and were looking away from one another.

Later that night.....

Usagi is talking to Luna about her date with Graphite who was attentively listening. She didn't tell Luna about the kiss, but Luna didn't push her when she realized Usagi was holding something back. Luna goes to her cat bed while Usagi lies down on her bed after the talk. Usagi blushes and smiles at the same time while thinking about the kiss. She hears a buzz from her phone and smiles when she sees a simple text from Graphite. The text reads ' **Good night cute bunny may you have good dreams about jumping across fields.** ' Usagi texts back smiling amused, ' **Good night handsome dragon may you steal many treasures in your dreams.** ' 20 seconds later she blushes when he texts back. She mutes her phone and then goes to sleep thinking of his reply and the kiss. The reply is flashing white across the screen it reads,  ' **I already have the most beautiful treasure in the universe why would I want to take anymore. Love you and good night.** '

End of chapter 


	4. Hello nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphite picks up Usagi for a date at the Hino temple and happens to meet the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harumi is in this chapter, but the chapter is not connected to my The Sailor Scouts and The Dark Kings fanfic. Also she is dating an EX-Aid rider in this drabble not Parad.

Graphite pulled his bike up to the entrance of the Hino temple. He looks while on his bike at the scenery around the temple and smiles. Usagi was right it was a pretty relaxing place he then gets off his bike waits for Usagi to come down the stairs. Not even a minute later Usagi appears at the top of the stairs but she wasn't alone 9 other girls were with her. Usagi is the first one to spot him she gets a wide but shy smile on her face. Her blonde friend notices her looking at someone and looks at where she is staring. She was surprised a first to see a guy she has never seen before, than it clicks that this was probably Graphite. Usagi did tell them all that she had a new boyfriend named Graphite. Usagi goes down the stairs in a fast pace wanting to get to Graphite as quick as possible since she liked to cling to his side whenever he was around. She liked the feeling of his strong arms around her. The girls all have noticed him by now and were waiting for the couple to come to the top of the temple. Graphite kisses Usagi on the forehead as soon as she is within arms reach which makes her blush. She then says, "Come on I have to introduce you to the girls." Graphite looks up at the top of the temple to see all 9 ladies watching them. He feels some nervous because they looked like they were picking him apart, but he relaxed not wanting to worry Usagi.  
They both walk up to the top of the temple. The blonde girl immidently smiles at Graphite warmly and says, "Hi my name is Minako Aino. I have heard a lot about you Graphite-san." She sticks her hand out for a handshake which he accepts with a small smile. Minako feels herself swoon a bit but doesn't show it physically since she didn't want Usagi to feel threatened. Usagi grabs onto Graphite and pulls him towards Rei saying, "Rei meet Graphite, Graphite meet Rei Hino." Graphite after smiling amused by his lovers strength shakes hands with the young priestess. He is then introduced to the young genius Ami Mizuno who he thinks can give some of the genius people he knows a run for their money, Setsuna Meioh the eldest, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, Makoto Kino a really strong young lady, Harumi Kita Usagi's longest best friend and lastly Hotaru the youngest out of them. Graphite talks to them for a bit then says after he finishes talking to Michiru to all the girls, "Sorry to run but me and Usagi have a restraunt to get to." Usagi panics realizing they were late for their own date. The girls all laugh and think together 'Typical of Usagi at least some things will never change' They all watch as the couple races down the stairs then drives off to the restraunt on Graphite's motor bike. Harumi was trying to hide a smile thinking if she should tell Taiga her own boyfriend about his old nemesis Graphite dating her best friend, but decided to keep it to herself for now, after all she needed some black mail against him.

The End of the drabble.......


	5. Bonus chapter: Harumi and her doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus chapter focusing on the relationship of Taiga and Harumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Introduced the couple I will do one bonus chapter about them.

Harumi was laying on her back at the apartment she and her boyfriend shared. They have been living together for about 8 months now, but they had been a couple for almost a year. Harumi looks at the picture on the bed side table. It was a picture of her and Taiga on their fourth date she was wearing an orange top with some blue jeans covered in dirt, Taiga was wearing some tattered blue jeans and a yellow tank top his face was threating to break into a smile as he looked at Harumi. Harumi smiles as the memory starts to overflow her mind. 5 minutes later she feels someone playing with her hair she stares right into the eyes of Taiga and smiles. She leans into his touch and says, "Welcome home doc." Taiga lets her nuzzle into his hand as he uses the other hand to cup the back of her head. He then leans down to kiss her on the forehead. Taiga whispers into her ear, "It is good to be home I missed you Harumi." Harumi giggles then says, "We have only been separated for a few hours Taiga, but for what it is worth I missed you to." Taiga hums then kisses her again on the forehead then he scatters pecks across her face finally landing his lips onto hers. Harumi responds back slowly but passionately as him. Once they separate from the kiss Taiga says, "Let me go get a shower than I will join you in bed." Harumi hums then says, "Come back quickly you know I don't like falling asleep without you beside me." Taiga lets loose the smile he has been holding back for a bit then leaves for their bathroom after hugging her a bit. Harumi was looking at the picture again when Taiga comes back to the bed. He nudges her so she could make room for him which she did. Harumi lays her head against his chest as he talks to her about his day at the hospital while playing with her hair and giving her pecks on the forehead and some on her lips as well. Harumi as usual listens and interjects when he gets off topic. As he was telling a story about how Parad and Emu were playing a prank on some of the hospital staff she fell asleep. Taiga noting his song bird wasn't interrupting looks down to see her knocked out. Taiga smiles gently and says, "You have the right idea there gorgeous." Then he adjusts himself and her to where she is laying on his stomach and he is on his back. They both join each other in dream land after that.

End of bonus chapter.......


	6. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the first date between Usagi and Graphite.

Usagi was in a dilemma nothing she wore would work for the date she had with Graphite. This is why she had swallowed her nerves and asked her mom if she had anything she could wear. Her mother had no clue about Graphite so of course she was surprised when her daughter told her about the date. After getting some clothes she told Usagi to have fun on her date, but not to be late. Her mother didn't push to meet the young man if everything went well she knew they would eventually meet him. Her mother leaves to tell Usagi's dad their daughter would be out for a bit tonight with a 'friend'. Usagi was in a nice dress that wasn't too fancy and some sandals when Graphite finally pulled up on a bike to her surprise. He was wearing some leather pants and a nice green button up shirt with a brown jacket over his shoulders. He spots Usagi and a smile blooms across his face at how pretty she looked. He then gets up to hug her in greeting which she also wrapped her arms around him in response. He then gets back on his bike and pulls out another helmet from a bag that was hanging around his handle bars. Usagi understanding he wanted her to put it on does and then sits on the back of the bike. Graphite says, "Hold onto me this will probably be a bit of a bumpy ride." She hums to show she heard him as she wraps her arms around his waist. To her surprise the bike starts pretty fast so she tightens her arms a bit more then she loosens them a bit when she feels Graphite flinch. Graphite just laughs and says, "Don't worry it doesn't hurt it was just a surprise how tight you were holding onto me that is all." She smiles relieved she didn't hurt him then they start moving and she firmly keeps her arms around his waist. They arrive 10 minutes later to a familiar arcade Graphite says, "I thought are first date should be somewhere we both are comfortable at. Now come on their are some video games to conquer." Usagi smiles and takes off her helmet saying, "I bet you I can get 1 win against you in the racing game." Graphite takes off his helmet and Usagi blushes as she sees the sparkle in his eyes. They both head inside and head straight to the racing game which was thankfully unoccupied. 

10 minutes later......

Usagi cheered as she finally managed to win a race against Graphite. Even if she wasn't in first place, she managed to place above him so that made her happy. Graphite smiles while shaking his head as his girlfriend proceeds to do a victory dance. He then says, "Congratulations now I will go get the winner some cake." Usagi's eyes lights up at the mention of cake and she asks him to bring back a chocolate cake. Graphite walks off to get the mentioned cake while Usagi looks for a place to sit down. She is in her own thoughts so when a fork and some cake was placed in front of her she was jarred out of her thoughts. She looks up at Graphite and gives him a slight peck on the cheek and says, "Thanks Graphite you really didn't have to give me a cake." Graphite hums then says, "If you don't eat it I might Usagi-chan." Usagi takes a bite out of it playfully and declares, "No dragon shall eat my cake." Graphite watches Usagi as she savors and enjoys the cake actually taking it slow for once on her eating. He feels a content feeling wash over him, he could spend hours just observing her maybe even years. Usagi blushes a bit catching him watching her as she ate her cake. Once she is finished they decide to go onto another couple of games before leaving the arcade. Graphite once again hands her the helmet and as soon as she was ready they headed back to her house. He parks the bike a safe distance away since he saw that Mr. Tuskino was home, and he wasn't ready to meet her parents yet. Usagi thanks him then leaves, but, not before giving him a peck on the cheek after internally debating for a bit. Graphite leaves as soon as he sees her go inside the house. 

End of drabble.........


	7. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphite meets Usagi's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short drabble

Graphite is wearing some blue jeans, black shoes and a button up shirt. He also made sure to come with some flowers for Mrs. Tuskino. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to open the door. A teenage boy is the one to open it, he knew from Usagi's descriptions of him this had to be Shingo. Graphite says, "You must be Shingo my name is Graphite." Shingo was a bit surprised his sister was dating this guy. He looked like a bad boy, but he felt like their was more to this guy then bad boy looks. Shingo says, "Come inside Usagi is upstairs and our parents are in the kitchen." Graphite steps inside and smiles a bit the house was nice. He then says, "I heard you like to play video games." Shingo's eyes light up and he goes on to tell Graphite his favorite games. Usagi's mom heard Shingo talking to someone so she peaks her head out. She spots a young man that she knows is Graphite listening to Shingo talk about video games, which seemed to be an interest of his as well from the looks of things. She doesn't like the look of him, but she doesn't feel anything bad about the young man so she goes back to cooking. Around 5 minutes later Usagi comes down the stairs smiling as soon as she spots Graphite. Graphite doesn't smile but you can see the adoration and love for her plain as day in his eyes. Shingo smiles a bit seeing the both of them together they actually complemented each other very well.   
Usagi kisses Graphite on the lips Graphite responds back by hugging her while they kiss. They hear someone clear their throat and they both break the kiss. Graphite looks at the kitchen door to see Usagi's parents wearing matching smiles. Graphite feels nervousness come over him for a few seconds, but Usagi's well timed squeeze of his hand distracts him from the nervous. Graphite says, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino I hope I am not coming at a bad time. I also have some flowers for Mrs. Tuskino." Usagi's mom shows a true genuine smile and takes the flowers she says, "How considerate of you Graphite thank you." Graphite shows a small smile than goes to shake hands with Usagi's dad who wasn't looking at him like he wasn't worthy of dating his daughter but neither was it kind, it was just a neutral look. They all head to the living room to get to know Graphite.   
20 minutes later,  
Usagi is smiling widely watching her parents interact with Graphite. Her mom had been completely won over by Graphite and it seems her dad thought he was an okay guy. She was relieved her parents and Shingo liked him. That is when she sees the time and says, "Graphite we better get going if we are going to visit Taiga-san before the operation." Graphite looks up at the clock and nods. Usagi explains to her family a friend of theirs was going into surgery and they promised him and his fiancé they would be their. Her family nods in understanding Mrs. Tuskino gets up to pack them some food since hospital food wasn't really a good option for them to eat. Once everything is set the couple leaves for the hospital after Graphite tells Shingo next time he comes over they could play a video game together.   
End of chapter...........


	8. Usagi doesn't care Graphite was once evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi finds out about Graphite's past, but she doesn't care he was once evil.

Graphite knew he had to tell her sooner or later. Usagi deserved to know what type of guy she was dating, what a monster he once was. So that is why he invited her to the park today he would tell her everything. Despite what Parad and the others reassured he wasn't so sure she wouldn't end up leaving him. His thoughts were clouding his mind and focus so he didn't notice the arrival of Usagi. She looks at Graphite with worry seeing his face, what ever he had to tell her was big. 'Oh no what if he want's to break up with me!' Usagi puts that thought in the corner of her mind she wouldn't let it run rampart in her brain just yet. Graphite feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Usagi was here. He smiles than makes room for her to sit down beside him. She sits down and pats her legs nervously making Graphite smile, he wasn't the only one nervous. He grabs her left hand and squeezes it to make her nerves calm a bit. Graphite says, "Usagi I called you out here tonight for something really serious...I haven't told you of my past have I?" Usagi thought about it for a bit then shakes her head no. She says, "Whatever you have to tell me Graphite about your past, I will still be here at the end of it I swear."   
Graphite then retells everything from his past as a villain. Including how he killed a young girl named Saki. Usagi kept quite through the whole entire thing absorbing everything in. Once he was finished Usagi says, "You are not that man any more Graphite. You have changed since Hojo Emu gave you that second chance." Usagi squeezes his hand while she smiles up at him. She says continuing, "You did kill someone, but I am sure that you have more than made up for it by now. Yes you and Parad once fought against humanity, but now you both fight to protect it." Graphite was a bit shocked by just how accepting Usagi is. Usagi than brings a hand up to his face and then leans up to kiss him. She says against his lips, "I don't care you were once a being of darkness. You are now the man I know and that is all I care about. If you stray again I can always use my powers to bring you back." Graphite would have cried but instead he just kissed her. Graphite felt really relieved that Usagi accepted his past, and didn't care he was once a bad guy. He could finally move on knowing Usagi loved him even after discovering the man he once was.  
End of chapter........  
A/N: Only two chapters/drabbles left :D


	9. Meeting Parad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi finally meets Parad who is amused by the human girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OOC Parad and Graphite possible

Usagi was excited and nervous at the same time, she was going to finally meet Parad. The guy who was with Graphite through the beginning of his life. The guy who had been through many things with Graphite, even when they both villains. She laughs to herself thinking, 'I wonder if this is how Graphite felt meeting my friends and family' Graphite is currently driving them to the location they promised me to meet Parad at. Graphite parks the bike 5 minutes into Usagi's inner turmoil which jumps Usagi out of her thoughts and into the back of Graphite making her embarrassed for not paying attention. Graphite says, "Are you alright?" Usagi hums then says, "Sorry I was in my own world silly me." Graphite hums then says, "Don't be nervous Usagi it really doesn't matter to me if Parad likes you or not, I just wanted for you to meet him." Usagi knew that is all he wanted, but she wanted Parad to if not like her tolerate her. They both get off the bike when suddenly some pixels start forming in front of Graphite. It dawns on Usagi that they were forming a human body and she relaxes knowing that this must have been Parad. She is proven correct when the human form that Graphite described as Parad stands in front of them. He smiles right at Graphite his eyes sparkling like a kid. Graphite quirks his lips while saying, "Parad I see you still haven't changed your human form much." Parad smirks up at Graphite and says, "And yours has become quite different. I am guessing the blonde beside you is the cause of it?"  
Usagi realizing he was addressing her says, "Yes um hello my name is Usagi Tuskino, and yes I guess I am partially responsible for his change." Parad was amused he could see plain on her face the girl was nervous no matter how much of a brave face she was putting on. He says, "I think you have done a wonderful job with him, he used to be way to stiff in his clothing style." Usagi tries to surpass her laugh as Graphite mumbles about how Parad's clothing style was to childlike and the whine Parad let out made it even harder to surpass the laugh. Graphite feels himself relaxing as he sees his goddess trying to surpass her laughter not wanting to insult either him or Parad. Graphite says, "Go ahead and laugh Usagi we know it is amusing to watch us bicker." Usagi than lets loose a loud laugh that Graphite has become accustomed to but Parad covers his ears for a few seconds. He lets them lose when he realizes it has calmed a little bit into a more quitter laugh. He says, "Boy she has a loud laugh." Graphite says, "Yes, but even though it is loud it shows her beautiful personality." Parad nods in agreement, from what Graphite told him about Usagi he knew he was going to be okay with her. Once she calms down they all talk for a bit, and Usagi introduces Parad to the joy that is ice cream. Graphite then starts to fizz out a bit which would've weirded out Usagi, but she knew it was a thing with Burgesters. Parad then says, "I better get back to Emu and the others, it was nice to meet you Usagi-san take care of this muscles for brains for me would you?" Usagi smiles at Parad and says, "Of course I will for the both of us." She holds out a pinky it takes Parad a few seconds to see she wanted to do a pinky promise. Once they link pinkies Parad starts to leave, but not before he says, "We will see each other again, and the next time you will meet everyone else I swear it." Graphite and Usagi both watch his human form completely disappear until he was just pixels again then they watch those pixels leave for another part of Japan.  
End of chapter...........


	10. Sunrise and Sunset I will always be here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Tokyo has come to pass but where is Graphite?

Crystal Tokyo, 

Neo Queen Serenity smiles as she looks upon her people. The sailor guardians were all about greeting the guests, and her daughter Rini was chatting with her friends. The only thing that was missing was....Usagi get's out of that train of thoughts immidently. She didn't have the time to think about that right now and she would rather do it in private. But still it weighed on her mind to the point Haruka noticed.

"Your majesty why don't you go out to get some air. You look like you could use some alone time." Serenity was about to protest but Rei stops her.

"Don't worry meatball head we can handle the party. Now go get some air." Serenity smiles in thanks than goes outside. She steps up to the balcony and sees Emu guarding the door. Emu smiles at her and opens the door knowing what she was doing here, he always came here as well for pretty much the same reason. Serenity thanks her dear ally and friend than steps outside to the night. She looks down at her kingdom and sighs longingly. She takes out a very special necklace the one Graphite gave her. She fists it for a bit as the tears finally overcome her.

_Flashback to a bit before Crystal Tokyo......._

Usagi was worried, what if she couldn't stop Chaos from plighting the planet with darkness. Everyone believed in her, even Graphite believed she could do it, hell even the Dan family believe she could do it. But could she really save the entire world? Her internal thoughts were broken by a knock on her open door. She looks up to see Graphite smiling but he had a worried look in his eyes. Usagi smiles sadly but gently at Graphite. Graphite steps inside Usagi could see he was holding onto something.

"I made something for you, well technically I didn't make it, it was all Poppy but I came up with the idea for it." Usagi smiles and takes his hand. He drops whatever is in his hand over hers once his hand leaves hers Usagi gasps. A beautiful silver necklace with a graphite ring on it and some words on it shines under the moonlight. She looks at the ring closely to read the words.

"You are my heart, I will be forever your Dragon." She feels happy tears overcome her as she hugs Graphite close and mutters thank you over and over again. She then reaches her hand up to his.

"Put it on for me please my mighty dragon?" Graphite smiles

"Never would I refuse that offer in a million years my queen." Graphite puts the necklace around his beloved wife's neck and locks the chains together, forever unknowingly bounding their two souls together.

_End of flashback..........._

Serenity remembers the final battle against Chaos well. How he corrupted most of the world until Usagi was able to defeat him and freeze everything which in turned purified the whole entire world. And most of all she remembered when Emu brought her the grave news. How they both cried for that whole entire night, how the others had taken time to mourn for the loss of both Graphite and Parad. They both sacrificed themselves to save some innocents who Chaos was trying to control. It was than that night the dream of Crystal Tokyo was born in memory of not only the old Tokyo, but also in memory of both Parad and Graphite. Usagi never married again after he died she didn't want to and she didn't need to. She had found Rini when she was a baby and took her in as her own. Usagi also had a special room she made that housed the stories of Parad and Graphite, of how two villains became unlikely heroes. Usagi looks at the necklace again and starts to smile as the graphite ring shines under the moonlight.

"In a way you never really left haven't you my dragon." And she was right he would never, every truly leave her. Rini was watching her mom through the door when she thought she saw a dragon appear in front of the moonlight, but when Rini blinked the dragon was gone. 

"He is watching over her even now." 

End of the drabble collection.........

A/N: I will be doing two last bonus chapters, maybe 3 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you don't like cross over parings then don't read this. Also I will guarantee that Mamoru will be mentioned a lot in the past tense. I have no attention of bringing him into the drabbles.


End file.
